


Character Profiles

by Aquanid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Profiles, Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquanid/pseuds/Aquanid
Summary: Profiles of each character that I write about.





	1. Chapter 1

Profiles of Characters of which I write about. So you can get a general idea of who they are and what not.

Character List  
\----------------

Chapter 2: Character Profiles- Souunkatsu Wataku

Chapter 3: Character Profiles- Katsumaru Wataku

Chapter 4: Character Profiles- Lady Inaya Sakusho

 

 

 

\----------------


	2. Character Profiles- Souunkatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the White Tiger Shogun.

First Name- Souunkatsu Wataku | Long Name – Wataku Minamoto no Souunkatsu  
Family Clan- Wataku   
Hair and style- Long and White  
Eyes- Pale Blue  
Gender- Male  
Height- 6'1  
Weight- 180lbs  
Astrology - Libra  
Appearance- 

Rank- Shogun of Kokurko  
Former Rank- 2nd Captain of the Wataku, Heir to the Wataku Family  
Nation- Kokurko  
Clan- Wataku  
Birth Nation- Kokurko  
Clan's Birth Nation- Isshikiryu

Class- Samurai  
Type- Cavalry and Infantry  
Job or Former- Noble  
Horse- Tsogetsu– Dark Grey stallion  
Weaponry- Katana or Spear

 

Personality

Souunkatsu is calm and collected man. Holding his family, duty and honor above everything. He is everything expected as a good head of the family. Always observant and responsible. Picking up pieces and cleaning up after their mistakes. Claiming that it is expected that the head of the family to do so. Do to his caliber of leadership he has the tendency to be domineering. As calm and collected as he is. He does have quite the temper and also has vindictive tendencies. Other then his darker personality side, he does have a yang to his yin as he appears to be very caring to his siblings and his family. He also avoids fighting if there isn't a need for it.

Strategically he is well on point. He has a strong intuition and could decipher things to happen before they do and anticipate them. If a fight is inevitable, he takes it to his opponent. This often makes him hard to defeat. In battle, he has the tendency to be resourceful. Such has throwing dirt on his skin to create a barrier between sunlight and his pale skin during battle. He'd never been the strongest or smartest of the Wataku family. However he had stronger leadership skills that make up for it. It says that Katsumaru Wataku had been the smartest while Souunkatsu had the strongest ability to lead.

Other Info  
Souunkatsu is the eldest son of Katsuhori Wataku and Lady Hayashi. He also the eldest brother of four siblings and also eldest cousin to many. He has a younger twin sister named Suisei Wataku, a younger brother of 2 years Katsumaru Wataku and a younger sister of five years Taiyou Wataku. He also tend to be close to his three cousins on the Wataku side of the family Katsuyuki Wataku whom is younger then Katsumaru by a year and Katsuhi Wataku by five years and Onikei Wataku by seven years. Souunkatsu is also born albino. Like his father. His skin and hair are pure white and his eyes are pale blue with some pink tinge to his eyelids. Although with his family trying to protect him from his physical attributes from exposure. He never used them as a crutch. 

Whenever Souunkatsu got sick, it was rather difficult to tell as he tend to one hide his discomfort well and his body or face doesn't show the flaws very well. To the trained eye one could pick out the fine details such as his eyelids grey out a little.

Appearance

Souunkatsu is a pure albino samurai who stands 6'1 and has a slender, athletic broad physique. He been known to be the tallest Wataku during his time. He has pale blue eyes with pink tinge to his eye lids. All the hair on his body from eyebrows, eyelashes to the hair on his legs are pure white. The hair on his head is long and very straight. It is also quite fine and thick.

Clothing wise he tends to wear a sky blue in the day or dark indigo kimono at night. Sky blue is the Wataku traditional color while dark indigo is his own preferable color. He also wears a medium grey hakama. He does sometimes wear a short white tiger stripe pattern Yukata on top of his kimono and hakama. During important meetings with the Emperor and Generals he wears a dark red kamishino over his clothing and sometimes over his armor. He wears a shade outside during the daytime to shield his eyes.

Armor wise he wears a dark bronze colored samurai armor with light blue leather threading. He wears the tiger stripe yukata like a sash. On his left shoulder to this right hip. He wears an obi that is spread out on his right waist and the tie hangs down to this left hip where it holds his swords. On his head he wears an armored shade as to help shade his eyes from the sun.


	3. Character Profiles- Katsumaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the Storm Shogun Katsumaru Wataku.

First Name- Katsumaru Wataku | Long Name – Wataku Minamoto no Katsumaru  
Family Clan- Wataku   
Hair and style- Long and White  
Eyes- Sky Blue  
Gender- Male  
Height- 5'11  
Weight- 170lbs  
Astrology - Aquarius

 

Rank- Shogun of Kokurko  
Former Rank- 2nd General of Kokurko  
Nation- Kokurko  
Clan- Wataku  
Birth Nation- Kokurko  
Clan's Birth Nation- Isshikiryu

Class- Samurai  
Type- Cavalry and Infantry  
Job or Former- Noble  
Horse- Typhoon– Light gray stallion  
Weaponry- Naginata or spear and Katana

 

Personality  
Katsumaru is laid back and casual. Most of the time. He is rather eccentric and independent attitude. He is quite friendly however and will hang with his friends and even treat strangers to sake. He is also highly confident in is skill enough to even carry his infant children in meetings, court and even dangerous situations with him in his home. He is quite the sake drinker despite the bloodline from his mother and will often drink alone or with other Kokurkan Generals or with his troops. 

Many regarded him a fool or weird while others see it a ruse to confuse or cause the enemy to underestimate him. Those who see through the ruse regard him a rather more of an intelligent figure then what others give him credit for. Such as his elder brother or the emperor who could see passed Katsumaru's ruse and deemed him quite an intelligent figure. When fighting his opponent, he gets quite aggressive and shows no mercy for their slaughter.

When Katsumaru became a father, he became more lighthearted and laid back. He allowed his children enjoy the leisure of freedom to play. Even allow them to play near him during dangerous court sessions as he wanted to teach them to be fearless.

It is also said that Katsumaru has trouble processing emotions and deals with them on a different time. But rather then expressing sadness or anger, he expresses a cold attitude. However when he gets angry he can ether be cold or express it explosively. 

 

Other Info  
Katsumaru is the 2nd son of Katsuhori Wataku and Lady Hayashi. Also their third eldest child.   
Katsumaru also tend to be close to his family as most of the Wataku family members had been. However two people in his life had played as his idols, which was his sensei and grandfather Katsuyoshi Wataku and the second was his elder brother Souunkatsu Wataku. Before Souunkatsu's death, he never desired to be a shogun or become head of the Wataku as he left that role to his elder brother. However he used his strategic abilities to support his brother. Ultimately became the most valuable member in Souunkatsu's forces.   
Like his elder brother, he was born albino. However that issue only stops with his hair and partially with his eyes. However his skin is darker and can tolerate things his elder brother has trouble with. Such as the sun. Because of this, Katsumaru is more likely to handle problems outside of the castle and city during the daytime. After his elder brother's death. Katsumaru was chosen to become his successor. The things he never desired to become are now in realization. He took up the Shogun title and retain the Wataku Shogunate.

 

Appearance

Like his elder brother and father, he was born albino. Except his skin retained it's ability to produce melanin while his hair follicles could not. Hence the white hair on his body. His eyes also produce a darker degree of color as such his sky blue eyes. He stands at 5'11 and retains a slender and agile physique.

Clothing wise Katsumaru wears a light blue kimono or a dark red kimono and wears a light grey or black hakama. His obi is white in color. He sometimes wears a yukata over his kimono like his brother. His yukata is white with light grey lines and dark grey asian style clouds printed on it. He wears the light blue kimono and light grey hakama majority of the time and the dark red kimono and black hakama with the black kamishino during meetings with the Emperor or during war.

Armor he wears a light blue threaded black lacquer samurai armor. The armor has the Wataku Kamon on the stomach plate. On the back he wears a banner pole and a red banner. He sometimes wears a black kamishino over his armor or normal clothing during conferences or meetings.


	4. Character Profiles- Inaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about the Lioness of Kokurko and first woman general of Kokurko. Lady Inaya.

First Name- Inaya Sakusho | Lady Inaya | Long Name- Lady Sakusho Tachibana no Inaya  
Family Clan- Tachibana/ Sakusho   
Hair and style- Black, long and often tied into a bun  
Eyes- Silver  
Gender- Female  
Height- 5'8  
Weight- 128 lbs

 

Rank- Royal Princess Bodyguard  
Former Rank- 4th General  
Nation- Kokurko  
Clan- Maiden Tachibana/Martial Sakusho  
Birth Nation- Kokurko  
Clan's Birth Nation- Maiden- Ushimara/Marital- Kokurko

Class- Lady Samurai  
Type- Infantry/Law Enforcement  
Job or Former-   
Horse- NA  
Weaponry- Katana and Naginata

 

Personality

Lady Inaya have and always had a strong personality. Lady Inaya with the strong personality had also been quite tempermental, tough and mean. Doesn't mean she didn't care. She cared about her younger sister and her brother. She supported her father's decision to make her younger brother the next head of the Tachibana. She grew close to her sister Aisukiame. 

Being a tough lady, it was difficult for her father to make arranged marriages for her or match making her to anyone. However one individual saw her more of a friend was Prince Solekari Fujiwara. Her and Aisukiame both had an infatuation with Solekari. When Solekari chose her younger sister to become his wife and queen. Slightly angry but she was accepting the idea as her sister made her a protector. She accepted her duty.

When Inaya became the first female general in Kokurko. The 4th General. She took her job seriously. Recruiting and being a sensei to female soldiers and samurai. Also being a sensei and teacher of her niece Princess Raiyen. 

After the corination of the new Emperor, She became angry when Souunkatsu Wataku became the new Shogun instead of her younger brother. But due to the circumstance that her brother was still a child, inexperienced and at war. At of desperation to defend the country Souunkatsu was made shogun. But it still didn't matter to her. Thus she develop a jealous hatred for Souunkatsu.

 

Other info  
Eldest child to Former Shogun Ichiro Tachibana. She is the eldest of three. A sister who is a year younger and a brother who is eight years younger. Born to a father who was the former Shogun of Kokurko and being the eldest child. She grew up admiring her father's military-like lifestyle. However due to the nation's law that women can't bear arms or join the military. She couldn't train. However her father was lighthearted enough to secretly teach her anyways.

There was only so much her father could teach her. So she learned her own techniques. Creating her own sword style. One that would prove useful in the future.

She some point fell in love with Takahiro Sakusho. After marrying him she willingly stepped down as the 4th General to become a mother. She however still retained her ability to teach female students. She also created programs throughout the nation offering to teach self defense classes for women as a means to protect them against village raids and human trafficking. Especially if their husbands, sons, brothers and unwed soldier women are away from home to defend. She also gained the nickname the Lioness General or the Lioness of Kokurko.

 

Apperance

Inaya is tall 5'8 among the average height for women around her nation. She has black hair with silver eyes. Her hair is very straight and often tied up with two sticks in her hair. She has a slender but athletic physique. 

Clothing wise she wears a dark faded red kimono with a black hakama and grey obi. She has a taste for men's clothes over women's. Although she still indulges into her feminine side occasionally. Supporting a bright faded green gown. She occasionally wears make-up. Light green eye shadow with red lipstick. In conferences she dresses like the guys. Wearing her kimono and hakama along with a green kamishino. 

Armor she has her own customized women samurai armor. It is dark red with green threading. She wears her obi to the side where the knot is on her left hip supporting her swords. She will sometimes wear her kamishino over these.


End file.
